


Coming Home

by NorahBolt56



Series: Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: This is the second instalment in my Alternate Universe series. In this part Harry & Kate head on home to restart their life together as a family with their son..





	Coming Home

“Are you sure about this Kate?” Miles asked Kate as they stood in her hotel room in LA, while she finished packing her suitcase. Kate stopped for a moment to look at her longtime manager who had been like a father to her over the years and had always been there for her. “Yes Miles I am – I’m more sure about this than I’ve ever been about anything,” she stated sincerely but Miles still looked unconvinced. “I hope you’re right Kate – I saw what he did to you the first time round remember,” he replied as he gave her a knowing look. Kate nodded then smiled at him. “I know you did Miles and I’m so grateful for all you’ve done for me and Harry Junior. But Harry and I both know now where we belong - with each other,” she stated confidently. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil,” Miles muttered dramatically under his breath as he rolled his eyes at Kate. “Miles.. be nice..please,” Kate pleaded as she gave him a peck on the cheek then went to answer the door.

“Hi Katie.. ready to go?” Harry greeted her when she opened the door to find him standing there with a lopsided grin on his face, a twinkle in his blue eyes and a suitcase. “Sure am tiger..ah Miles is here,” she informed him as they kissed hello then she showed him in as he replied “Ah..okay,”, suspecting what her manager was doing there. “Hello Miles,” he greeted him politely, forcing a smile onto his face. “Well I guess I should call you Harry again now should I?” Miles replied a little sarcastically as Kate shot him a warning look which Miles chose to ignore. Kate recognized the telltale clench in Harry’s jaw as he looked at the other man and replied “I guess so.” Eager to get out of there, he then turned to Kate and said, ”So I guess we better get going eh Katie? The driver’s waiting downstairs.”

  
Kate nodded then added, “I’ll just grab my handbag,” as she disappeared into the bedroom. Harry then turned to Miles. “Look Miles – I know you don’t trust me and I can’t say I blame you for that after I left Kate and inadvertently my son all those years ago, but I assure you I love that woman with all my heart and always have, and I have no intention of hurting her again. I just want to get it right this time and be there for her and get to know our son and be a father to him,” Harry stated sincerely. Miles regarded him for a moment – although the younger man was right in saying he didn’t trust him, there was something about the look in his eyes that made Miles believe he might just be speaking the truth. “You better be telling me the truth Harry,” Miles stated emphatically as Harry nodded and replied, “I am Miles. And as much as we didn’t see eye to eye in the past, I assure you I’m not the same immature, reckless young lad I once was. I’ve grown up Miles and I’ve come to realise what’s important to me and that’s Kate and our son. And if it takes me the rest of my life to prove that to them and to you I’ll do it.” With that he stuck his hand out in a gesture of reconciliation to the other man. Miles looked at him for a moment than shook his hand, just as Kate came back into the room, more than a little surprised to see them shaking hands. “Well you two seem to be getting along ok,” she remarked with a smile as both men smiled back at her.

 

“I think Harry and I understand each other,” Miles acknowledged as he gave Harry a meaningful look. Harry added, “Yes indeed we do,” as he gave Miles a grateful nod. With that Kate hugged Miles goodbye saying, “Thankyou. I’ll see you back in London okay?” Miles nodded and hugged her back. ”You sure will – have a good flight hey,” he replied affectionately. Harry then thanked him too as he grabbed Kate’s bag for her and picked up his own and they walked out of the room together. Miles watched them as they went, hoping that Kate had made the right decision, both for her and her son…

 

On their way to the airport Kate turned to Harry and sighed a little ruefully. “We’re probably going to have to pretend we don’t know each other at the airport – both at LAX and Heathrow – and on the flight, otherwise the press are going to have a field day.” At that Harry took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll be fine Katie – you forget I’ve been pretending to be someone else for the past three years – I think I can ‘pretend’ for a little while longer,” he replied as she nodded and kissed him gratefully.

Before they knew it they had reached the airport. In order to protect their privacy the driver dropped them off at a rear entrance to the terminal. Kate walked in first and then Harry followed a few minutes later to avoid suspicion. While they lined up to check into the flight, Harry stood a few people behind Kate in the queue, surreptitiously keeping an eye on her, and then when they both entered the first class lounge they took seats at opposite ends whilst still keeping an eye on each other. Harry tried to suppress a grin as he caught Kate’s eye at one point and she gave him a meaningful look and he hid his amused smirk behind the newspaper he was pretending to read.

Once they boarded the flight Kate found her window seat in first class. Harry then boarded a little after her and reached the seat next to her. “3B – I guess this must be my spot,” he announced as he flashed her a smile. Kate returned the smile, trying to look as though she was just being polite and keep up the pretence of them just being two strangers sitting next to each other on a plane. “Guess so,” she replied then went back to reading her book. Harry put his carry on bag away then sat down next to her. “Good book?” he asked with a grin as Kate tried not to grin too much in return. “Yes it is – it’s a great story about two lovers who reunite after a long time apart to find their love is stronger than ever,” Kate replied as she gave him a meaningful look and he smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. “Sounds riveting – I’d be interested to see how it ends,” he stated as Kate smiled and replied, “Well it’s looking good so far – somehow I think it’ll have a happy ending.”

Just as Harry went to say something else a flight attendant came up top the two of them. “Can I offer you a champagne before takeoff Miss Kelly?“ she asked Kate and then before she asked Harry the same question she added, “I must admit I’m a big fan of yours Miss Kelly. Could I bother you for an autograph?” as she held out a pen and paper. “Thankyou – sure no problem,” Kate replied graciously then added, “And yes a champagne would be lovely thanks. I feel like celebrating,” as she cast a sidewards glance at the man sitting next to her. She signed the autograph and handed it back to the flight attendant who thanked her profusely as Harry regarded her with a finger to his lips. “Nice to meet you Miss Kelly,” he remarked as he took one of her hands in his and kissed it, winking at her on the sly so the flight attendant couldn’t see. Kate smiled and replied, “Why thankyou – aren’t you just the charmer? It’s nice to meet you too Mr…?”

“Harry..just Harry,” he replied with a lopsided grin as they shared a meaningful look, both remembering back to when he had first introduced himself to her just like that all those years ago. “Well ‘just Harry’,” Kate said with a mischievous sparkle in her green eyes, enjoying playing the game as much as he was, “you can call me Kate.”

“Well Kate.. I gather you’re famous then?” he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Well yes I guess you could say that,” she replied with a grin as the flight attendant handed them both their glasses of champagne. “So what is it you do?” Harry asked casually, trying to keep his expression neutral. “I sing and play guitar,” Kate replied as Harry nodded. “Any good are you?” he asked with a cheeky look. “Oh I’ve been told so now and again,” Kate quipped with a cheeky grin of her own. “And what do you do Harry?”

“Me? Well I guess you could say I’m a jack of all trades. I’m in between jobs at the moment,” Harry replied as he raised an eyebrow at her. “And what are you heading to London for?” Kate asked. With that Harry looked at her intently and stated, “Family,” which brought a smile to her face as she replied, “I’m sure they’ll be glad to have you home.”

“I hope so – I know I’m certainly looking forward to going home. I’ve been away far too long,” Harry responded as he returned her smile with one of his own and gave her a meaningful look. 

Not long after, another flight attendant came up to them, flashing a smile at the handsome man sitting next to Kate Kelly. “Can I get you anything sir?” she asked, deliberately leaning down next to him as Kate tried not to bristle with jealousy. Unseen by the flight attendant Harry ran a reassuring finger along the side of Kate’s leg and replied “No I’m fine thankyou – I’ve got everything I need right here,” as Kate felt her heart melt. When the flight attendant moved on with a somewhat disappointed look, Kate whispered under her breath with a smile, “So do I.”

 Harry grinned back at her then grabbed one of the complimentary blankets and put it over his lap, and said as he gave Kate a meaningful look, ”Airplane cabins always get so cold don’t you think?”. Catching his meaning, Kate also grabbed her blanket and did the same. “Oh yes definitely,” her hand finding his under the blankets. Unseen by anyone, they shared a smile as Harry intertwined his fingers with hers and pretended to focus on his newspaper as he whispered under his breath, “This is going to be the longest flight of my life, not being able to touch you freely.”

“Tell me about it,” Kate whispered back, trying to hide her grin as she too pretended to focus on her book. They stayed like that for a while, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Not long afterwards Kate found herself yawning and put her book down and closed her eyes. After a little while she had succumbed to sleep and her head automatically fell onto Harry’s shoulder. As one of the flight attendants walked past them, Harry, playing along with the pretence, gave her a fake helpless look and shrugged his shoulders a little, careful not to wake Kate. “Would you like me to wake her for you sir?” the flight attendant offered in a sympathetic voice as Harry shook his head with a smile. “No, no its alright  - don’t disturb her, she mustn’t have got much sleep last night,” he remarked, trying to hide his grin as he thought to himself ‘and you’re the reason for that sport’. “You know these rock star types eh?” he added as the flight attendant nodded with a laugh then went on her way.  

Harry smiled to himself as he enjoyed the feel of Kate’s head on his shoulder, still not quite believing they were back together and on their way back to London where he was going to meet their son for the first time. He tried to close his eyes and get some rest too but the thought of meeting his son for the first time had him full of nervous energy so sleep eluded him. After a while Kate woke up and in her half awake state almost forgot they were pretending not to know each other. “Sorry Harry.. I must have fallen asleep”, she murmured as she stretched and went to rest her head back on his shoulder. She looked at him with some surprise when he moved away from her a little but as he slightly jerked his head towards the other passengers she remembered. “That’s alright Miss Kelly.. no harm done,” he replied in a formal tone, the two of them trying not to laugh.

 

After having some dinner and trying to watch some movies to distract them from each other, Kate decided she had to go to the bathroom. “Ah excuse me,” she said as she got up and went to squeeze past him, deliberately leaning into him a bit as she did so, as she flashed him the O’Casey grin and he grinned back commenting, “Not a problem – it is a bit cosy isn’t it?” as he tried to keep his gaze focused on her face rather than a bit lower down. He couldn’t help turning around to watch her as she walked down the aisle, wiggling her hips a little for his benefit, knowing he was watching her, as he shook his head a little at her cheekiness. When she came back to her seat Harry couldn’t help himself as she squeezed past him again putting his hands momentarily on her waist, hoping no-one would notice. “Here let me give you a hand,” he quipped as she couldn’t help but grin at him. “Thankyou – you’re too kind,” she quipped back as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

Once she had settled back into her seat they put the blankets back across them, their hands finding each other’s again. “Penny for your thoughts Harry,” Kate remarked quietly after a few minutes of silence. At that Harry sighed, a worried expression on her face. “What if he doesn’t like me Katie?” he voiced his fears in relation to their son, his voice a hushed whisper. At that Kate curled her fingers round his reassuringly and looking at him intently whispered back, “Don’t worry – he’s going to love you. After all, who wouldn’t?” as a warm smile crossed her face. At that a rueful grin crossed Harry’s face, “Oh I could think of a few,” he replied. “No-one that counts,” Kate replied loyally as he flashed her a grateful smile. “It’ll be a shock for him at first sure but I really think he’ll be fine with it,” she added in an attempt to allay his fears.

As another passenger suddenly got up and walked past them within ear shot, Harry quickly changed the subject of conversation. “So have you lived in London long?” he asked Kate seemingly casually. “Oh about 15 years,” Kate replied nonchalantly. “You must have moved from the Emerald Isle when you were very young,” Harry remarked, trying to hide his grin. “Yes I did actually. Found myself in Brixton of all places,” she replied with a matching grin. “Brixton? Really? Now I’ve heard that’s a very rough and tumble part of town – lots of interesting characters there I’m sure,” Harry continued, enjoying playing the game. “Oh yes there were a few,” Kate replied as she gave him a look and despite his best efforts a chuckle escaped Harry’s lips. Kate put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as well and then, not being able to help himself Harry put his hand on her leg under the blanket and gently squeezed. “Harry…” Kate said under her breath as she placed a restraining hand on top of his rather reluctantly. “Sorry Katie I can’t help it  - this is driving me crazy. I can’t wait to be alone with you again,” he murmured so only she could hear. “Oh I hear ya Harry,” Kate confessed quietly as she shot him a look that left him in no doubt that she was feeling the same way.

Not long after, the cabin lights were dimmed and they both decided to fold their seats out into beds, which were facing each other but too far apart for them to touch. “Goodnight Harry,” Kate whispered when she was sure everyone else was asleep, her eyes finding his in the darkened cabin.  “Good night Katie – sweet dreams,” Harry whispered back, his smile mirroring hers. “I will - you too,” she replied quietly, the sound of her voice warming his heart. With that thought in mind Harry finally found his eyes closing and as he slumbered Kate watched him for a while, still trying to convince herself a bit that it was real – that he was really here by her side, coming home with her so they could live as a family with their son. The dream she thought would never come true. As she watched him sleep she couldn’t help but marvel again at how much Harry Junior looked like his father, right down to the unruly lock of hair that fell across their foreheads as they slept. A smile crossed her face as she thought of them finally meeting and getting to know each other after all this time, the three of them finally together where they belonged.

After a while Kate fell asleep too, the two of them sleeping, albeit restlessly as they weren’t in each other arms, for a few hours. As the pilot announced their descent into Heathrow they put their seats back as they were. “How’d you sleep?”  Harry inquired as if making conversation, as the other passengers in the first class cabin also started waking up. “Hmm okay I guess. Could have been better though – I felt like I was missing something,” Kate replied with a grin as he grinned back at her and agreed, “Yes I know the feeling.”

Once the plane touched down Kate sighed a little ruefully, knowing they had to now go their separate ways for a little while at least. “Showtime,” she muttered under her breath as she put her sunglasses on and steeled herself to face the inevitable paparazzi posse she knew would be waiting for her. Even after all her years in the music business she still hated that part of her job. “Good luck,” Harry said quietly as he gave her a sympathetic look which she acknowledged with a grateful smile. He grabbed her carry on bag for her from the overhead locker as well as his own and as he handed it to her he flashed her a dazzling smile and said politely, “Well thankyou for the pleasure of your company during the flight Miss Kelly. Air travel can be so tedious don’t you think, so it always helps to pass the time with an interesting fellow passenger.”

“Oh yes totally agree – thankyou too. Hope you enjoy your time in London,” Kate replied with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Oh something tells me I will,” Harry replied with a matching twinkle in his blue eyes as he stood aside to let her through. “After you,” he said in a gentlemanly fashion as she thanked him them whispered under her breath, “Call me,” as he imperceptibly nodded then followed her out the exit door, lagging behind a bit so it didn’t appear as if they were together.

As Kate had feared, a bunch of paparazzi were there to greet her, snapping photos and sticking microphones in her face. “How was LA Kate? How did the concert go?” one reporter asked as Kate forced a smile onto her face, but even from where he was following several feet behind her, Harry could sense the tension in her. “It was fine thankyou, now if you don’t mind I’d like to get home – I’ve had a long flight,” she replied, trying to remain as civil as possible but she could feel her blood pressure rising as they continued to crowd around her, one photographer in particular getting in her face. “How about one more picture Kate? There’s a darlin,” he persisted. With that Harry quickened his pace a little and as he reached them he pretended to bump into them and ‘accidentally’ trod on the photographer’s foot, which gave Kate a chance to get away from him. “Ow – what the hell do you think you’re doing mate? Why don’t you watch where you’re going?!” the photographer demanded angrily.”Oh terribly sorry old chap – didn’t see you there,” Harry apologized quickly as he cast a quick look at Kate to make sure she was alright. Unseen by any of the paparazzi she mouthed ‘thankyou’ to him as his eyes smiled at her and she continued on her way.

 


End file.
